Forgiveness
by NewOrleans
Summary: Riki forgives Iason after being brutly punished for hitting Raoul. Fluffyness OOC


RIKI

It was unusual for me to wake up in the middle of the night ever since I came to the penthouse. The slow rhythmic breathing behind me told me that Iason was deeply asleep. A lock of his golden hair lays over my shoulder and my fingers delicately run over it. Its soft and silky to the touch.

My eyes, having adjusted to the dark, lazily float around the room. As usual, it is clean except for the remaining items from my punishment that at some point, had been placed on the dresser. I look at the taming stick that now seems so harmless. The object reminds me of the dull ache on my thighs and rear end. Oddly enough Im glad I can feel it.

I really upset him this time, but I had a good reason. Raoul. I really hate that blondie. He was over again making his advances on Iason. I got jealous... afterward I couldn't believe I was so taken with rage over Raoul's flirting, but I couldn't help it and after insulting the elite, him insulting me, and then ending with my fist breaking his nose, he left for to seek medical attention and for Iason to deal out the punishment.

The door had hardly shut before I knew what a big mistake I had made. I really thought iason would kill me. After living with Iason for three years I had never once been beaten to the point I couldn't feel. Couldn't walk? Yes. But I had always felt the burning from the lashes. Iason was yelling at me. Why do I continually disobey? I cant help it.

"I was jealous.." my voice is just a whisper.

"I couldn't hear you? What did you say Riki?" I could hear to venomous anger in his voice. He was going to get rid of me this time. I felt it. I had come to love the blondie regardless of my punishments... and I had finally gone to far.

I began to cry harder. He unbound my wrists and left the room. Katze was the next one to enter the room. When he moved into my view I saw the sympathy on his face. He disliked Raoul as much as I did.

" Boy oh boy... Riki. You really did it this time." He moved an arrant strand of red hair out of his eyes. I saw the first aid kit being laid on the bed beside us as he gets ready to patch me up. " This will hurt like hell." always a to the point speaker

I brace myself for the sharp stinging I usually feel, but it never comes. I hear katze pat the joint behind my knee to avoid the punished areas. Then I start to get worried and so is katze.

"Riki? Did that hurt?"

"I couldn't feel it-." The red haired furniture wasted no time in getting to the terminal at Iason's desk. He was calling a paramedic. I felt worn and exhausted and I fell asleep before he was able to finish the call.

When I awoke, I was still in The elites room. My body was positioned on my stomach with my head cushioned on a pillow and a silk sheet covering me. The stinging was immense. I saw Iason at his desk staring off into space. He sees that I am awake and approaches me slowly. Kneeling beside the bed, He runs a hand through my messy short hair. The blondie looks so

concerned.

"How do you feel Riki?"

"What do you care?" I begin to feel angry at him. He keeps asking for me to care for him and when I get jealous he beats me practically to death. I shift my upper body so I can turn my head the other way. All I wished at that moment was for him to disappear. He of course never cares what I wish for, because he moves around to the other side of the bed to look me in the face. He places a hand on my arm.

"Pet I do care about you... I" I snapped. That one word was all I could take. He made me fall in love with him. Yet, He treated me like a prize winning mutt. He said he loved me. No one calls the one they love a pet, They don't treat loved ones like disobedient objects... I don't care if I really am a elites pet or not. Did I ask to be taken away from the only life I had ever known? NO.

I harshly bring my hand down from beside my head and slap his arm as hard as I can manage. Iason sits back out of my reach. There I go again... He might actually kill me this time. Ruby droplets fall from the four long scratches on his fore arm. I close my eyes waiting for some kind of mention of punishment.

None came and after a few minutes I opened my eyes. My master was watching me calmly. His face seemed a little sad... but that could just be my imagination. He held a wet cloth from the basin on the night stand, to his bleeding arm.

" I thought I was going to loose you... you have been out for two days." His voice seems as though it is about to crack.

"That long?" I am a bit amazed my self. My eyes close instinctively as he leans forward towards me. His lips brush my forehead, my eye lids and then delicately on my mouth and then he pulled back. I casually noticed his hand coming t rest on my wrist so I couldn't swing at him.

"Oh my precious Riki... I am so sorry." I saw the tears on his face now. What had happened to make him cry before me.

"What happened?" I felt very lost at the moment.

"I-I damaged your vertebrae.. I- oh god. The doctor came as soon as I called. He was able to repair it. But he said you may never wake up... I... thought I would never see you open your eyes again." He was petting my head again. There was only one thing for me to say.

"Your and asshole... you know that?" Iason started at me dumbfounded.

"What?" It wasn't a question he expected me to answer but I did anyway.

"You are a asshole Iason, you're a prick, you blondie son of a bitch!" He covered my mouth with a look of astonishment. I meant what I said but after the water works display I couldn't get angry with him. Deep in my heart I know he told the truth. He was worried about me. He smiled sadly at me and continued to stroke my head. It felt rather comforting.

"I see you haven't lost your charm." He looked so guilt ridden.

"So this is what I get for being Jealous?" Iason looked at me with an expression of utter confusion. He straitened up a little.

"What do you mean Riki?" He said softly. The hand in my hair stopped and rested on my shoulder.

"I hit Raoul because he was flirting with you... And YOU punished ME for being jealous." the blondie began to laugh softly and placed rapid kisses all over my face.

"My beloved Riki... I am so pleased to hear that you were jealous." He thinks I have forgiven him... well I have, but he will suffer a little bit before I forgive him completely.

"You missed the point... you beat me practically to death because I loved you enough to prove it." I buried my face in the pillow to hide my smile of triumph at the look on Iason's face.

Iason hand left my head and I felt him move away. I looked up to see him leave the room. Stiffly and slowly I turned over onto my back. It was mostly healed over and I had a feeling I had been given something for the pain. After a half hour Daryl entered the room with a tray of food for me. He sat near me as I ate never speaking. It got on my nerves after a while.

"Where is Iason?" I asked between bites.

"He said he was going out. He seemed rather unhappy with himself...How do you feel. I am supposed to give you some pain killers when you need them."

"I could use some... but then I would like to get some sleep." He gave me the pills and a glass of water and then gathered the trays to leave. "If I am not awake when he comes back... tell him I forgive him..." Daryl nodded and closed the door behind him. I fell asleep soon after.

So here I am now spooning with Iason. His warm breath on my neck and his arm draped over my hip. Smiling lazily I think about how much I love these little moments when we spend time together in silence... namely when one or both of us is asleep. My eyes caught sight of a small round object on the night stand. I glanced down at my member to see that Iason had removed my pet ring. He was trying to make it up to me. I decided to wait until morning to thank him in my own special Riki the pet way. I had to laugh at my self . Riki the dark was no more.


End file.
